


An Indulgence

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: E for Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Moderate burn, Mostly Fluff, Porn with Feelings, They’re sad and have a lot in common, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: Following the abrupt end to the war on humanity, Wallachia is crawling with devils of various species. When D arrives in the Wallachian countryside for work and finds a massive castle, he feels it’s his duty to ensure no nobles remain inside.Instead he finds one sad man who may be just as lonely as he is. He stays, and Left Hand keeps to himself when it matters.-Season two broke my heart, so I’m sending Alucard someone to keep him company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic runs on the notion that D’s sacred ancestor and Alucard’s father are not the same Dracula. There can be more than one, it’s a crossover.
> 
> If there are any big lore issues let me know! I certainly haven’t read all of the source material. 
> 
> NSFW stuff should start around chapter three!

D wasn’t sure what to make of the castle looming before him, tall and narrow with spires that scratched the sky. Unlike so many others D had raided it was still and quiet, putting him more on edge than usual. If there were vampires inside, they were lying in wait. 

“I don’t like the look of this,” came the voice from D’s palm. He approached the main doors anyway. Before he could hold his left hand up to the massive doors of the castle they slowly swung open with an ancient groan. So much for scouting the inside. “I really, really don’t like the look of this.” Luckily it wasn’t Left Hand’s decision, and D slowly walked inside. 

The main hall of the structure was huge. Every step D took echoed in the massive space and the still quiet made him uneasy. He glanced around, cloak quietly swishing behind him. “Hm.”

“Who are you?” 

D spun around. At the top of the stairs at the end of the foyer stood a man, peering down at him over the balcony. Long blonde hair draped over his shoulders and down his back, curling lightly. He was startlingly beautiful and his eyes were narrow and sharp, but not threatening. At least not yet.

“I am D, the hunter.” 

“Ah. You’re a bit late, then.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes. Vlad Dracula Tepes has been dead for some time now.”

“...And who are you?” 

The man that gazed down at him blinked slowly, then turned and made his way down the stairs. His shoes clacked down every deliberate step. D waited patiently, skeptically, as he descended. “I am Alucard of Wallachia.” He walked towards D, pausing several feet before him and loosely crossing his arms. He stood a foot shorter than D but still seemed to command the space. 

“I’ve heard that name before,” D said, his voice even softer now that Alucard was closer. It was clear to him from the fangs that peeked from behind his lips that he wasn’t human, though he didn’t seem violent.

“And I’ve heard of you.” Alucard seemed to look him over. 

“What have you heard?” 

“That you are a formidable vampire hunter, one of the best... because you are a dhampir. Though, I had no idea you were in the area.” 

Ah, so he knew. 

“And what have you heard?” Alucard asked, meeting his eyes unflinchingly. D took a pause before answering. 

“I have heard of an Alucard; the son of Lord Dracula. I assume, now, that condolences are in order.”

His hands clenched in the fabric of his sleeves, suddenly sharp nails threatening to rend the fabric. They didn’t, but D certainly noticed the tension. There followed a pause that was painfully quiet. “...He died by my hand.” 

“...I stand by my condolences.” Killing one’s father was no small feat, especially when he was one of the most powerful vampires in existence. D felt his heart go out to the man standing before him, despite his intentions to keep it wrapped up and to himself. Alucard blinked at him slowly.

“...Thank you.” It took him a moment to remember what his mother had taught him so long ago. “I apologize, I’ve been very rude. Will you join me, good hunter? I’m sure you’ve traveled quite a way.” Alucard turned and headed back up the grand steps. He paused for a moment, listening, and continued on his way when he heard D quietly following.

-

Alucard brought him wine. He lingered just out of reach of the bookshelves that bracketed the seating area he had left D in, the wine bottle in one hand and two ornate glasses in the other.

He had heard of D. When one kept their ear to the ground for all things Vampire, he was bound to come up. Truthfully, he hadn’t been sure he was even real until he showed up in his foyer. Yet an impossibly tall and beautiful man sat on a couch between the shelves of his library before a crackling fire. Most of the other studies in the castle were tied to too many memories, sad and happy, but all of them painful. This particular nook simply had the least. 

It helped that he wasn’t alone. D turned his head when Alucard came closer. He had politely discarded his hat in his absence, the ridiculously brimmed article resting on the coffee table before the couch. It was easier to see D’s face without it, but before he ogled the other man he poured the wine into the glasses. He held one out to D, who uncrossed an arm and took it. Alucard sat down at the opposite end of the couch, turning against the armrest so he could face the other man. He crossed his legs, immediately realized they were mirroring postures, and uncrossed them again.

“D. What brings you to Wallachia?” It did occur to him that inviting someone in to sit and drink wine was one of the last things he wanted to do. And if it were anyone else in the world aside from Trevor and Sypha, he would have told them to get the fuck out of his castle. 

But it wasn’t Trevor and Sypha, or any random person who could have wandered up. Across from him sat a man with a formidable reputation, not to mention looks. Now that D’s face was unobscured by the offensive brim of a hat, Alucard could get a good look at the sharp, yet delicate features there. He was otherworldly.

“Work,” D said plainly. He took a light sip; when was the last time he had wine? “There is a lot to be found here.”

“That would be my father’s doing,” Alucard said softly. “He unleashed hell upon this country. There is trouble brewing in Styria, as well.”

“I have my work cut out for me, then.”

“You do. Wallachia is in great need of men like you.”

“That sounds like a compliment.”

“That’s because it is.” Alucard took a deep drink from his glass, holding D’s eyes firmly as he lowered it from his lips. “You have a most impressive resume.”

“Mm.” It wasn’t much of a reply. Alucard watched him; the light from the fire clung to the dark waves of D’s hair as they spilled over his shoulders. He wanted to slide his hands into that hair. 

“Why did you do it?” D asked quietly. Alucard recoiled. It was slight, in the way his graceful hand gripped his wine glass. The glint in his eye disappeared; dulled into numb sadness.

“Do what?” He knew what. 

“Kill Dracula.”

Alucard stared at D for a long moment, and then calmly emptied his glass. He took a deep breath and poured himself another. 

“My mother was burned at the stake over a year ago.” He strode over the words as if he were crossing hot coals. D knew that it hurt more to linger. “My father declared the war on humans in revenge and I couldn’t let him do it.” 

“Your mother was human.”

“Yes.”

“I’m very sorry, Alucard.”

“...Thank you.” Alucard gazed into his fresh glass of wine. D took in the look on his face. Alucard was beautiful, yes, completely. The light of the fire made his hair glow and suddenly D found himself missing having those radiant eyes fixed on him. The sadness in them was more profound when they weren’t. “This is the first time I’ve ever met another dhampir.” 

“There aren’t many of us around.”

“No.”

“Perhaps for the better.”

“I agree.” Alucard took another drink from his glass. “It’s getting late,” he said, because it was. Though he truly didn’t want D to leave. Would he stay? “You can stay here as long as you’d like. There is plenty of room.”

“...Very well.” Alucard smiled and D’s heart thudded loudly against his rib cage. Happiness was a very good look on him. “Where shall I stay?” Alucard stood, setting his glass on the table.

“This way,” he said, and gestured for D to follow. 

The castle was massive and empty. There wasn’t enough life in the halls; Alucard must have been living there alone ever since… 

Alucard stopped before an ornate door. “This is one of our guest rooms. There are three more on this hall if you wish to take your pick, but…” He reached for a hook on the wall beside the door and took the key there, holding it out to D. “Here; if you wish to lock your door. The kitchens are one floor down.” He was probably being more polite than necessary. His mother would be proud.

“Thank you,” D said, and took the key. Of course, their hands brushed. And of course, he noticed. Alucard lingered, his expression one of both warmth and amusement. D held his gaze, bewildered for a moment simply by the man before him and blinked slowly. Alucard let the silence stretch to where it just began to grow awkward. 

“Goodnight,” he said with a polite nod, and turned to head down the hall. D watched him go, still a bit dumbstruck, and had to remind himself to actually enter the guest room. 

He took a look around once he closed the door behind himself. The guest room was well furnished and...well, classy. Slightly dusty, but if Alucard was the only one living in the castle he wasn’t surprised that an unused room didn’t get dusted regularly. 

“He’s very polite.” D ignored the voice and strode to an ornate blanket chest at the foot of the four-poster bed. He slipped his pauldrons off along with his cloak and draped them over the chest.

“A real looker, too. It’s been a while since you met another dhampir, eh?” D slid off his bracers as well, then looked tiredly at the palm of his left hand. The face there leered up at him. “I’m surprised you’re staying when there’s no work to be found,” it said tauntingly, and gave him a toothy grin. D sighed softly and dropped his hand, moving to sit on the side of the bed and pull his boots off. “Or are you staying for something else?”

“That’s enough.” He’d traveled a long way to get to the castle and he had enough of Left Hand’s needling. The voice made a cocky little sound but fell quiet, granting D some much needed reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for embarking on this journey with me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D makes himself useful.

The next day D found Alucard moving slowly from room to room, hair tied up in a loose bun. He was picking up chairs and pieces of debris. D quietly stepped into the doorway, one hand resting on the frame. Alucard turned around.

“Ah. Good morning.” He walked up to D, brushing dust from his hands. He looked more tired than he did the night before. 

“Good morning.”

“Did you rest well?” 

“I did.” There was that smile again, contentment curling Alucard’s lips. D wished he would smile more often. 

“I was about to make something to eat. Will you join me?” D was about to decline the offer but instead he stepped aside and followed. 

Alucard didn’t ask what he wanted and simply got to cooking right away. He sat D down at an island in the kitchen, wordlessly brewed tea, and set a cup and saucer before him which looked comically small in D’s hand. He dropped a small capsule in it and drank from it anyway. 

Alucard hadn’t cooked in a long time. He didn’t need to eat terribly often and the mere thought of cooking made him want to take a nap, but having a guest seemed to light a fire under him. He made some kind of pasta with chicken and sauce; simple. D was grateful to be taken care of; it wasn’t even in return for a job or other work. Alucard was being kind and accommodating simply because he wanted to be, not because he needed anything. He slid a bowl of food in front of his guest and hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter, crossing his legs and feeding himself begrudgingly. 

D’s thoughts lingered on the damage scattered around the castle. Was it from Alucard’s battle with his father? He couldn’t think of anything else that could have caused that kind of structural damage.

...Maybe he could do something about it. 

Alucard took advantage of the distraction of food and watched D. Truthfully, he was smitten. He wanted to ask him questions. He wanted to know about him, but there was a wall there. It was thicker than his own, and he understood the necessity of it. The life of a traveling hunter wasn’t easy. Being a stationary hunter wasn’t easy either, but at least you had somewhere to go home to. And another dhampir, well…he got the feeling that D was used to being alone. And yet he had stayed. 

Later in the day Alucard woke up on a couch in the library. He hadn’t been intending to fall asleep, but he hadn’t slept in...quite a while. He had wandered the halls and grounds after bidding D goodnight. His book was laying in his lap, long abandoned and his hands empty. He took a moment to stretch and get used to feeling awake again before standing. He could hear something...the sound of heavy things being moved around, picked up and set down. 

Shit. Not looters, surely? 

Alucard followed the noise up the spiral stairs and towards the demolished rooms. His heart ached the closer he got, and stepped up to peer through a hole in the wall that used to be a doorway. 

He didn't find looters, but did find his guest standing at the wall with a massive piece of stone in his hands. His suit was smattered with stone dust and dirt was smeared through his hair. He looked like he’d been working for a while. They blinked at each other for a few moments.

“...what are you doing?” Alucard asked. D glanced around at the piles he’d made around the room; small mounds of carefully stacked stone slabs, wood planks bought from the nearest village, the few tools for the work that required more finesse than his bare hands.

“...masonry.” 

Alucard wanted to ask why. He wanted to be angry that D had helped himself to the wreckage of his home and began making repairs without asking, but he couldn’t. He only felt relief. “...do you want help?” he asked instead. D shook his head decisively and shooed Alucard away with one hand. Alucard watched him with amusement, then turned and walked away. 

What a strange man. 

He returned a few hours later, not entirely sure what to do with a strange guest making impromptu repairs on his home. When he got to the top of the staircase he paused; he could hear voices. There was D’s, but who else…?

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

“It’s good work,” he heard D’s low voice answer. Alucard quietly stepped closer to the newly rebuilt doorway. The other voice scoffed.

“That you’re not even getting paid for! No, I think I know why you’re here.” When D didn’t answer the other voice just continued. “That pretty blonde out there has been making bedroom eyes at you ever since you got here…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Acknowledge the elephant in the room?” Alucard heard D sigh quietly. 

“What elephant?” 

“You’re hungry for companionship. I get it, I’m not nearly as attractive…”

” _Ugh._ That’s enough.”

Alucard stepped into the doorway suddenly, brows furrowed, but only saw D standing alone in the room. D startled suddenly and shoved his hand behind his back, very much looking as if he were hiding something. Alucard leaned into the room and glanced around. When he saw no one his eyes turned back to D.

“...Who are you talking to?” There was amusement in his voice, especially at the flustered twist to D’s expression, but also at what he was discussing with the other voice. _Was_ he hungry for companionship?

“No one.” D cringed; that wasn’t terribly convincing. Alucard walked towards him and D found himself pinned by those eyes. 

“I heard you talking to someone. They called me pretty.” He crossed his arms loosely and stared up at D, who surprisingly began to fidget. 

“Come ooonn, just give it up!” There was that voice again, coming from behind D. He pursed his lips in hesitation before he gave in, bringing his left hand out in front of him. He held it up for Alucard to see. He stared at the smooth palm of D’s hand until it suddenly wasn’t smooth- it was a face, complete with a mouth, nose, and two hollow eyes that stared out at him.

“There,” It said. “This is a much better view.” 

The sound Alucard made wasn’t very flattering. D clenched his left hand into a hard fist and pulled it away, but not before Alucard grabbed it with both hands. Was this the first time they touched? It certainly felt that way. A tremor snuck up D’s arm. 

“I’m sorry,” Alucard said quickly and he smoothed his hands over D’s tightly clenched fist. He looked up at the other man with a pleading expression. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that, and I apologize.” D averted his eyes. 

“It’s alright.” Alucard took a deep breath.

“No, it’s not…” He felt like an ass. “Will you let me see?” He asked quietly, and D reluctantly uncurled his fingers. There was a normal palm there and Alucard tentatively traced a finger along his life line before the face appeared again. 

“Hello again,” it said, staring at him upside-down. Alucard arched his brows at it. 

“Hello. What a strange and unique thing you are,” he said, and gently relinquished his hold on D’s hand, though he didn’t want to. It curled back into a fist and D let it hang down by his side, though he didn’t seem as tense or defensive. Perhaps a change in subject was in order. He stood next to D, resting a hand gently on his arm, and looked at the doorway he just passed through. 

The wall was sealed up and looked as sturdy as ever. With a fresh layer of paint it would look as if the battle that tore what little was left of Alucard’s family apart never even happened. He looked up at the broad man beside him.

“Thank you. I don’t understand why you did this, but...thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said plainly.

“Will you take a break?” Alucard asked, and D nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Alucard get closer.

“I think it’s very interesting…how different we are, as dhampir.” Alucard shook a glass jar over one of the counters in the laboratory, pouring powder on top of a pool of liquid there. 

“How do you mean?” D’s manner of speech was always short and reactive; it seemed more like a way to get Alucard to continue speaking. He wasn’t necessarily doing it to be distant; Alucard’s voice was nice to hear while he swept up the shattered glass that littered the lab floor. 

“Well for one thing, you’re massive. Shit, fuck.” D turned to look and saw the excessive mound of powder Alucard had accidentally shaken out of the jar. A small smile graced his features.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just made a bigger mess... but how did you get so tall? My father was eight feet tall and I’m not nearly your size,” Alucard continued as he swept his new mess into a waste basket. D wasn’t entirely sure how to react to being called big. He knew he was, but it felt like a strange thing to be asked about. Though he and Alucard were strange enough on their own. 

“I don’t know, to be honest.” He swept the pile of broken glass he’d been building into a pan and then carried it towards Alucard, dumping it into the same waste basket. Alucard looked up at him. 

“You have fangs, right?” He asked, peering up into D’s face. He thought he’d seen them before while they talked.

“I do.”

“Do you mind if I look at them?” D blushed. Alucard was very formal, and if he’d overheard what his hand had been needling him about…

“I don’t see why not.” Alucard smiled. He could hear D’s steady heart quicken. He stepped in close to the taller man and rested a hand on his shoulder. He pulled himself up, suddenly floating, and rose so they were face to face. He could hear D’s heart suddenly hammering away in his chest and it only grew louder when Alucard reached up and cupped his face. 

“Well, open up,” he said with a small smirk, and D swallowed quietly before opening his mouth. Alucard gently slipped a thumb under D’s upper lip, taking a look at one long pearly canine. When he gently pressed against his gums the fang slid down, over doubling in size. “Ooh, wow. Mine are the same size all the time.” D’s face grew impossibly warmer and Alucard withdrew his thumb, instead dragging it along D’s lower lip. D’s eyes finally met Alucard’s after staring determinedly at the ceiling for the entire exchange. 

“D… may I kiss you?” Alucard’s voice was soft, tender. His heartbeat was thrumming loud in D’s ears, but...the dangerous hunger that he had long learned to expect never came. Instead there was only blissful closeness and a pair of eyes that practically _glowed_. He took a deep breath. “I won’t be offended if you-“

“ _Yes,_ yes.” His voice was uncharacteristically shaky and Alucard grinned before pulling him into a kiss, hands still cupping his face. D seemed to deflate with relief for a moment before he reached out for Alucard, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him out of the air and against him. Oh, how long had it been since he held someone this close? Since he kissed someone? 

Alucard slid his hands into D’s hair, gently gripping it so he could lead the kiss and grateful that the hat was already off. He was soft and sweet at first, going slow and drinking in the way D smelled and tasted. His lips were thin but soft and he carefully nipped at his lower. When they parted for breath D was panting and shaking.

“Are you alright?” Alucard asked softly with concern in his voice and D nodded, chasing his lips again and pressing them as close together as he could manage. Alucard’s hands carded through D’s thick hair with deep affection, pausing to gently trace the curves of his ears. D shivered at the slight tickle there, shaking him down to his bones. 

“Your ears are pointed…” he murmured as D panted desperately against his mouth. “Mine are rounded.” When Alucard shifted against him D gasped quietly, the other man’s knee pressing inadvertently against his groin and the inevitable erection there. It had just been _so long_...

Alucard grinned slowly, almost wolfishly, and D groaned. “Sorry,” he managed quietly, and Alucard shook his head. 

“Don’t be. I really, really want this.” He nudged his nose against D’s. “Do you…?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Let me down,” he requested and D reluctantly surrendered his hold on him, Alucard’s feet hitting the ground with a soft clack. Alucard pressed up close to him, arms circling his slim waist and squeezing gently. Was he pressing against D’s erection on purpose? Probably. “Should we move elsewhere, or...is right here sufficient?” When D only looked hesitant he laughed softly and pulled away, gently taking one of his hands and leading him away from the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D gets some much needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content! Hoorah!

D let Alucard lead him through the castle, swimming in his own thoughts. Was he really following someone to bed…? It had been...well, he couldn’t remember. A very long time, if at all. 

He was suddenly very nervous. His face didn’t betray his feelings but his heart certainly did and Alucard smiled to himself as he stepped up to another ornate door and turned the handle. The room behind the door wasn’t dissimilar to the room D had been spending the nights in, though it was larger and more furnished. It was Alucard’s personal bedroom with a desk, a couch, bookshelves, a grand bed, an adjoining bathroom… 

It was incredibly personal and D suddenly felt that he was somewhere he shouldn’t be. Alucard paused at the foot of the bed then turned around and looked up at him. There was something commanding about that gaze, though it’s power wasn’t rooted in anything particularly supernatural. Alucard maneuvered their hands so their palms pressed together, fingers fanned out. D’s hands were bigger than his, as was all of him, and Alucard really wanted them all over him. He stepped in close and gazed up into D’s face. 

“Would you like to see my fangs?” He asked, voice low, and brought one of D’s hands to his face. Alucard opened his mouth and D rested his palm against his cheek, thoughtlessly slipping his thumb under his lip. Alucard was already beginning to blush, his face warming under the scrutiny of D’s gaze as he leaned in close to peer at his teeth. 

D dragged his thumb along the length of one fang, already as long as it would get, then gently pressed the pad of his thumb to the point. He didn’t flinch when Alucard’s fang broke skin, simply watching as blood welled up from the wound. Alucard’s eyes changed somehow and then he closed his mouth around D’s thumb. 

Alucard ran his tongue over D’s finger and closed his eyes, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat. D could only watch in disbelief and arousal as Alucard sucked on the wound, surrendering his own soft moan. Alucard made another sound, this time one of disappointment, and reluctantly released his thumb; it had already stopped bleeding. 

The taste in his mouth was strange; sweet and invigorating and not at all like the blood of a human. He opened his eyes and blinked up at D just in time to meet him in a kiss. This one was more needy, more desperate. D grabbed at Alucard as if he were drowning, adrift in choppy waters. He felt swallowed up in those arms. Alucard finally threaded his fingers into D’s rich dark hair again, gripping it in his hands and tugging him down lower. 

Alucard had wanted him the moment he saw him. One look at his sad eyes, one word from his mouth and he was a goner. He recognized the pain there. He could practically _taste_ it as D kissed him, aimless but passionate, as if he didn’t quite know what to do. So Alucard led him. He nibbled on D’s lower lip, sharp teeth fleeting and light, and grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

Alucard pulled back and looked up at D, finding him flushed and gorgeous, and then suddenly remembered himself. He frowned. 

“Ah, before we...continue,” Alucard began, and D’s brows furrowed in concern. “I need to tell you something.” When D only stared, he elaborated. “I don’t have a cock. Well, I do, but I wasn’t born with it. I have a...a belle-chose.” When D only blinked at him he began to grow nervous.

“...is that all?” D asked, and Alucard blinked back. 

“Yes?” In lieu of replying D leaned down and kissed him again, taking his turn to nip at Alucard’s lower lip. Emboldened by D’s reaction, or lack thereof, Alucard nudged him closer to the bed. D acquiesced to Alucard’s silent instruction, mirroring every step forward with a step back until his knees touched the edge of the bed. 

Alucard pulled away from D for a moment, tugging his shirt up over his head and tossing it carelessly aside. He listened closely to the slow and deliberate breath D drew. He stepped in close again and took one of D’s hands, placing it over his heart and the dark scar that crossed it. 

“You don’t have to disrobe if you’re uncomfortable, but...I’d very much like to get my hands under those clothes.” D watched Alucard for a moment, hesitating, and then nodded and pulled back to tug at his suit. Alucard smiled and quickly shucked off his pants. When he turned back to face D he saw the man wriggling out of the top half of his ensemble, tugging the tight black material up over his head. 

Alucard stared. He couldn’t help it. D was even paler than he was, and… _built_. “Christ,” he murmured, and stepped towards him. Alucard reached out and smoothed his hand across D’s abdomen just as his dark waves of hair tumbled down his shoulders. Alucard bit his lip. D gazed down at him, stuck for a moment in seeing Alucard, well...in the buff. He swallowed quietly. 

Before D could make a move to tug off his pants Alucard was closing in, grabbing his waist and pulling him in close. D leaned down and they were kissing again, Alucard smoothing his hands up his abdomen. His hands traveled further, palms slipping over his nipples and further up his chest. D gasped against his lips and Alucard stilled his hands.

D was shaking. It was slight, but Alucard could feel them; nervous tremors sprinting up and down his arms. 

No one had touched D’s bare skin in a long time. It was an easy thing to lose track of, ignore, or forget about for years. Decades. Centuries. But now that a set of hands belonging to one of very few people he could be this close to without fear of killing them, it was difficult to keep his composure. It didn’t help that Alucard’s gaze made his stomach twist up in pleasant knots. 

“Are you alright?” Alucard asked, lips still so close.

“Yes,” D breathed and he slid his hands into Alucard’s hair, who made a soft and pleased sound. Alucard’s hands slipped lower and his fingers hooked into the band of D’s pants, tugging gently at the tight material. 

“May I-?”

 _“Yes.”_

Alucard grinned and tugged, D helping with one hand, but Alucard stopped around mid-thigh and abandoned the task in favor of dragging his fingers up the underside of D’s cock. Every part of D tensed, his cock jumping just from Alucard’s fleeting touch, and the other man answered by wrapping his hand around him. “Gods,” Alucard breathed. His fingers barely touched. 

D was _shaking._ Like a leaf in a firm breeze. Alucard furrowed his brow up at him, loosening his grip and beginning to let go. “Should I stop-?”

“No, don’t,” he said quickly, and Alucard stayed his hand. Enthralled and curious, he gave D an encouraging squeeze and was rewarded with a shaky gasp. Shudders rolled up and down D’s body like waves and they only increased in intensity when Alucard gave him a slow, firm stroke. 

_”Gods above...”_ Alucard breathed and leaned up, requesting a kiss from the man falling apart from his simple touches. D could barely reciprocate, but leaned down all the same. Alucard gripped his chin to keep him close, nipping gently at his lips as his hand steadily pumped away. D’s hips rolled and jerked with Alucard’s petting and suddenly a fire was twisting up in his belly, fast and hot and delicious and he closed his eyes without thinking. He bit off a groan, holding it behind his bared teeth, and his hips gave several more hard jerks before white flashed behind his eyelids and his seed spilled down the length of his cock and over Alucard’s determined fingers. 

D was still shaking, his body strong but the rest of him frazzled and sensitive from the first climax he’d had from another’s hand in centuries, if ever. When he opened his eyes Alucard was gazing up at him, eyes glowing brightly either from lust and mischief or the warm candles that lined the walls, he couldn’t be sure. A grin slowly spread over his features and D had to fight down a shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Belle-chose is a euphemism for the vagina used by Chaucer in 1343-1400.*
> 
> I got carried awaaaaay...should the nsfw stuff continue into chapter five...?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize preemptively for about...four paragraphs of this.
> 
> Also I changed the title! I’ll be using the previous title for a different piece.

“There are so, so many things that I want to do to you,” Alucard said lowly as D’s wits returned.

“Perhaps one thing at a time,” he said, voice much more even and calm than he felt as Alucard was tugging his pants the rest of the way down. With a few awkward steps D was free of the tight material and Alucard stood up again, dragging his hands up the other man’s milky thighs. He rested his hand on D’s chest and pushed gently, urging him back onto the bed, and D followed his silent command until he was towards the center. Alucard climbed up after him, his movements graceful and captivating, and D closed his eyes as Alucard dragged his hands along his frame. 

It felt so _good_ to be touched. He focused on the feeling of Alucard’s hands smoothing up his legs, up his chest, down his arms...then he felt weight settle on his middle and found Alucard sitting atop his waist. His hands fanned out on D’s chest, thumbs stroking across his nipples as he regarded the man under him with curious eyes. 

“What do you like, D…? Tell me,” he said, and D only blinked up at him from where he was propped on his elbows. Alucard leaned down, an amused glint in his eyes. “Are you more of a giver…or a receiver?” When D didn’t offer anything further he decided to just continue.

“I could ride you until tomorrow morning,” he suggested coolly, and paid close attention to the way D’s eyes grew darker. “Or I could fuck you myself.” One of D’s hands curled into a loose fist. Alucard grinned. 

“Is that the one? I will happily, _happily_ fuck you.”

“Yes,” D said finally, and Alucard leaned down to kiss him quickly.

“Don’t move,” he said, and slipped off the bed. D sat up and watched curiously as Alucard rummaged through a drawer at his bureau. This was why he brought D to his room instead of following him to the guest room. He wanted his cocks to be nearby. He stepped into a black leather harness and grabbed a few items; two facsimiles of dicks and a glass bottle of lubricant. He stepped up to D, kneeling on the bed and holding out the two cocks. 

“Which one?” He asked, and D felt his face grow hot. He wasn’t used to having options. They were slightly different though the same general mass, one slightly longer and thinner than the other. 

“The left one.” The voice did not belong to D, nor Alucard, and D clenched his fist hard. D wasn’t a man that betrayed much emotion, but Alucard knew what anger looked like and it was terrifying on him. He also knew that he wasn’t the one D was angry at and casually discarded the prick in his right hand. D noticed but didn’t protest. Alucard came closer, setting the longer facsimile aside and reaching for D’s hand. 

“Do you ever shut up?” He asked, and D grudgingly uncurled his fingers. The face appeared again. 

“I could be persuaded to,” it said and Alucard pulled D’s hand towards him, then to his mouth. This had quickly turned into a perverse game of chicken, but neither party made a move to stop it and Alucard gently pressed his lips to the ones on D’s palm. 

He closed his eyes as he kissed D’s hand, the strange face kissing back with surprising insistence. When Alucard slowly dragged his tongue along the seam of the mouth a hard shudder rocketed up D’s spine, though he held his hand still. Alucard tangled their fingers together loosely, both to hold him steady and to simply cradle with affection. The feeling of Alucard’s tongue dipping past the symbiote’s sharp teeth and sliding against its’ tongue was one that was entirely foreign and sent goosebumps prickling across his skin. 

Alucard opened his eyes and peered at D over their fingers, holding his gaze purposefully and relishing in every small shift of his features. He watched D’s brows gently furrow, then how his lips parted just slightly. And was that just the hint of a blush…? 

When Alucard pulled away he held D’s eyes as if the strange face living in his hand didn’t exist and that he hadn’t just been making out with it. “Perhaps you should keep to yourself for the rest of the evening,” he said, still regarding D with half-lidded eyes as he relinquished his hand. He was met with only silence and moved in on D, slotting himself between his thighs. He dragged him into a kiss before guiding him to lie back. 

“That wasn’t something I ever expected anyone to do,” D said as he allowed himself to be laid out on the bed. Alucard smiled down at him with warm eyes. 

“It may be strange, but... it is a part of you. And I care for you.”

D blinked slowly, feeling his heart thud dully against his rib cage. Was he really allowed to have this? Perhaps it was a dream; an illusion cast over him by the true master of the castle to keep him occupied and complacent. But when Alucard’s lips met his jaw he had to close his eyes again from the sheer _realness_ of their bodies pressing together. He encountered countless spells and illusions in his centuries of traveling and hunting and this wasn’t one of them. Every cell of himself ached for the man in his arms, but was he truly allowed to be cared for? Did he deserve it? 

D felt Alucard’s fangs ghost over the sharp line of his jaw and down the column of his throat. He nipped along his collarbone, light and tentative. He wouldn’t bite, not without permission, but D could feel the temptation Alucard felt. He felt it as well. 

They were so alike and yet so very different. D let himself touch Alucard, threading his fingers through long feather-light hair. When Alucard glanced up at him from where he was kissing down D’s chest towards a nipple, a thought bubbled up unprompted; Alucard looked like an angel. It was cliché enough for him to regret just thinking it.

A hand slid under D’s ass, squeezing lovingly as Alucard adjusted his position. “Is this alright?” He asked softly as he dragged his fingers up his ass and towards his groin. They were cold and wet with oil; when had he…?

“Yes,” D answered, and closed his eyes when he felt a finger gently press inside of him. He held his breath, his entire being focused on that strange and intrusive feeling, before letting it out slow through his nose.

“Still alright up there?” Alucard asked as he slowly eased the finger out, then back in. 

“Yes,” D answered, sounding strained, and Alucard slipped a second into him before closing his mouth around D’s nipple. A sigh tumbled from his lips and he tangled his hands in Alucard’s hair. He had touched himself this way before, yes, but Alucard’s touch felt entirely different. 

The third and fourth fingers were a blur once D surrendered his first breathy moan. It was quickly followed by more as Alucard pumped his fingers with more enthusiasm and he had to stop himself from simply fingering D until morning. When Alucard had to pull his hand free D shivered hard from the sudden empty feeling and sat up slightly. Alucard was sitting back on his heels fiddling with the harness at his hips, snapping the cock into the straps and adjusting it against his pubis. When he noticed D watching what he was doing he seemed to stiffen self-consciously before straightening again. He rested his hands on D’s bent knees. 

“This has a carved base, so while I’m fucking you, well...I’ll be able to feel it.” He was a bit awkward as he spoke, finding it uncomfortable that he needed to explain, but D didn’t seem to mind and reached down to wrap his hand around the carved prick. He gave it a firm and affectionate stroke, making sure to press it against Alucard, and felt very satisfied when he took a deep breath and rolled his hips against the base of the cock. 

“That’s very clever,” D said, and pulled his hand away to give Alucard room to add oil.

“Thank you,” he said with a soft smile and positioned himself between D’s thighs. “Ready?”

“Yes.” 

Alucard’s gaze flitted rapidly between where he was easing his cock into D and the look on his face. D was statuesque, stoic to a fault, and Alucard stared as his face twisted in pleasure. His strong brows furrowed, his eyelids fluttered, his mouth dropped open…before his teeth gently clicked together and he groaned quietly from behind them. 

“Why’ve you stopped,” he asked stiffly, barely a question and more of a reminder, and Alucard realized he’d frozen in place halfway through entering him. In lieu of a reply Alucard slid forward until he bottomed out, pressing his clit against the base of the cock and surrendering a soft sigh. While it felt good he was mostly preoccupied with D, whose thighs quivered on either side of his waist. He gripped D’s strong thighs in his hands, trying to impart some amount of support or comfort, before he leaned down. D was gazing up at him with eyes that were usually so clear and sharp but were now hazy with pleasure. His cheeks and lips were flushed with _color_ and Alucard had to lean down and kiss him, pull his lower lip between his teeth and suck gently before surrendering it again. 

D groaned again, hands fisting in the sheets and heels digging into the mattress. Alucard took the hint and pulled his hips back then pressed in again, and the sound that made its way out of D’s mouth was delectable. Alucard moaned softly in response, rolling his painfully hard clit against the cock as he moved in long languid strokes. He found D’s hand and wove their fingers together, surprised to find that that gesture was what felt the most intimate. 

No one ever saw D like this. He had never willingly left his sword out of arm’s reach before entering this castle, either. Just two weeks or so in the company of Alucard and D’s walls were crumbling. Two weeks was nothing; it was the blink of an eye in comparison to the thousands upon thousands of years D spent maintaining the barrier that separated him from others and yet the man between his legs had knocked them down without even trying. 

They stayed that way, hips rolling and jerking against each other in ways that were equally leisurely and urgent, until Alucard propped himself up on one arm and wrapped his hand around D’s cock, which was thick and hot and heavy in his hand. He stroked firmly, feeling him twitch and throb under his fingers, and watched D’s face closely. When he came again he came hard with a sound that was more growl than groan, his fangs drawing down slightly and his hips bucking up into Alucard’s hand as his cum dribbled onto his stomach and down the other man’s wrist.

D’s eyes were closed for a few long moments, chest heaving for breath, and he didn’t see Alucard lap up the semen that spilled across his hand. “I’m going to pull out,” he said softly, and did so once he saw D nod. D shuddered at the feeling, suddenly starkly aware of the vulnerable position he had put himself in, but Alucard was there in an instant leaning over him and gently smoothing sweaty waves of hair away from his eyes before he opened them again. Alucard was smiling down at him.

“I’m sure you hear this every day of your life, but you’re quite possibly the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen,” he said, and D huffed a sound that might have been a scoff. 

“You’re right, though it does mean more coming from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often lament the fact that LH is so gross because Mouths In Weird Places are fun. I was encouraged by friends to write this anyway. 
> 
> To be fair, if my partner had a weird nasty face hand I would also kiss it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard gets taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains oral sex.

“Are you alright?” Alucard’s voice was soft. He was petting D’s thighs soothingly with surprisingly warm palms. D felt as if he were on the verge of purring, soaking up his touch like a cat in a sunbeam. Feeling satisfied was so incredibly foreign to him.

“Yes,” he said, just as soft, and guided Alucard up with a bit of awkwardness to straddle his waist once more. “Did you climax?” D asked, and Alucard hummed softly. 

“Mm, no, but I don’t need to.” 

“Would you like to?” D asked, dragging his broad hands along Alucard’s thighs and gazing up at him. Alucard had given him more than he felt he deserved; he felt strangely eager to return the favor. 

“Well, yes…” D gently arched a brow and Alucard smiled, sliding his hands into his thick hair. “I’d like you to suck me off.” 

“Will you guide me?” Alucard’s brows arched high. Was he more surprised that D hadn’t done this before or that he didn’t mind asking to be directed?

“Yes.”

“I'd love to.” 

Alucard gently bit his lip and shimmied up closer to D’s face but stopped around his chest. He sat up on his knees and slipped a hand down, two fingers sliding between his folds and spreading his lips apart. 

“Don’t worry about, ah, _inside_ of me just yet.” Alucard straddled his clitoris with his fingers. “Just focus on this...like a small cock.” As far as he was concerned, it _was_ a small cock. D nodded, eyes focused on Alucard’s dick. He was familiar with the anatomy, but lacked experience. D gently gripped Alucard’s hips and tugged him towards his face. 

A few more awkward shimmies and Alucard was well in reach. At first he courteously kept himself spread but D firmly nudged his fingers out of the way with his nose. 

D licked out with the flat of his tongue, swirling until he felt the swollen shaft that jutted away from Alucard’s body. He could hear Alucard sigh quietly above him, so he explored further. Alucard’s cock was a small organ but he could feel the shaft and where it widened into a head. 

When he slid his tongue along the shaft, up and then down again, Alucard moaned lowly. His thighs tensed on either side of D’s face, who felt wetness press against his chin. He did it again, more firmly, and was rewarded with a wonderfully breathless sound. 

“O-oh fuck, you learn quick, huh?” The disbelieving words rushed out of Alucard’s mouth. D only hummed lowly in answer and swirled his tongue around the head. 

As slight as D’s ministrations seemed, Alucard reacted to them all with enthusiasm. He gasped and strained against D’s mouth, gently bucking against his tongue.

“A-ah…a little more,” Alucard whispered, and D pressed his tongue against his cock more firmly. D glanced up in time to see Alucard’s eyes close and his mouth drop open. He closed his own eyes when he felt Alucard’s fingers slide into his hair. 

He got lost in the rhythm of the task; the sounds of Alucard’s quickening breathing and the way his hips gently bucked into his mouth. He was sure he could get a better reaction, however, and he gingerly took Alucard’s cock between his lips.

When he sucked gently Alucard made a sound that was both alarmed and aroused. He sank forward, one arm shooting out to steady himself. D didn’t let up, determined now that he could feel the pleasured quivering of Alucard’s muscles. He wanted nothing more than to get the other man off with just his tongue. 

“M-more, yes, like that-,” Alucard’s voice hitched on a moan and he let his head fall forward, blond hair tumbling down over them like a sheer curtain. 

Only a few moments later Alucard fisted his hand in D’s hair, thighs trembling and squeezing D’s face between them. D could feel Alucard’s orgasm on his tongue in the way his cock throbbed and also the wetness that had been steadily accumulating on his chin and dripping down his neck. The sounds Alucard made were divine and D listened with his eyes closed, smoothing his hands over Alucard’s hips and thighs. 

“A-ah...ah, please…” Alucard murmured, and weakly tugged at D’s hair. He surrendered Alucard’s sensitive cock and looked up at him. He licked his lips. 

Alucard swallowed thickly and sat back on D’s chest. His legs trembled. D wiggled his arms out from under Alucard, then gripped his waist. D laid Alucard out on his back and reclined next to him, propping his head on his hand and watching as Alucard got his breath back. 

He couldn’t help taking the smallest bit of pride in seeing Alucard spread out next to him, chest heaving and hair in every direction. He was looking up at D with dark and satisfied eyes, lips parted and inviting. 

“Come down here,” Alucard said, holding out his hand, and D leaned down to kiss him. 

“...will you spend the night here, with me?” Alucard whispered when they parted. D leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brow. Then he sat up, but only long enough for him to grab the covers and pull them up over their waists. 

With a bit of rutching D spread out on his back, holding an arm open. Alucard tucked himself against D, taking a moment to get comfortable. He pressed his cheek against D’s chest, who folded his arm around him.

For a while there was only the smooth rise and fall of D’s chest as he breathed. When Alucard looked up at him he found D gazing up at the ceiling.

“You don’t have to,” Alucard said softly. D glanced down at him. “You can return to your room if you’d be more comfortable.”

“I am comfortable.” As comfortable as he’d been in decades, anyhow. He raised a hand and carded his fingers through Alucard’s hair. “Rest,” D said. 

Alucard sighed. He _was_ tired. He pressed his cheek against D’s chest and let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And sorry for the wait.


End file.
